


A Perfect picnic date

by curious_Lissa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley finally go on that picnic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	A Perfect picnic date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bjsforgordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjsforgordan/gifts).



> This was made as a part of Good Omens Holiday Swap especially for bjsforgordan!  
> You said that you like Doctor Who, so I thought I’ll let Aziraphale and Crowley borrow TARDIS for a while.. For the special occasion :)


End file.
